Sins Of The Father
by Ghostwriter
Summary: A call from the past pulls Trent back into a life he had left behind.
1. Bad News

SINS OF THE FATHER

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Inspired by the trailer for the movie "Don't Tell" with Jimmy Wlcek. I figured since they won't release the movie, I'll make my own version. Sons Of Thunder belongs to CBS. Trent's background is **majorly** AU and his aversion to guns comes from something else. Not after any particular ep since I've never seen the series, and I hope I get Kim and Butch right. Things **will** get confusing, but it'll all be explained as the story progresses. Yes, "Marion" is Butch's real name; it was in the episode guide. Some slight language.

It was one of those days you longed for: bright and clear with the sun shining for all to see. The woman got up, got dressed, and went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Presently, a man came out.

"Hey, Connie," he greeted.

"Hey, little bro," she acknowledged.

"Great day isn't it?" he queried, coming out to stand next to her.

"The best," she agreed.

"So, what's wrong?" her brother asked.

"I miss Johnny," Connie admitted. He huffed. _Oh, not again_, he thought to himself.

"Con, he walked out on us! He doesn't care about us!" the man told her.

"Peter, that's not fair!" Connie shouted. _Why does he always start this?_ she wondered, raking her hair with her hand.

"Fair? Fair would've been Johnny sticking around! Fair would've been Johnny helping us out! Fair would've been Johnny acknowledging that we're his family!" Peter shouted. _Why does always stick up for him?_ he wondered. He didn't understand it. Johnny had abandoned them plain and simple. He didn't want to be part of the family, so he wasn't.

"Peter, you don't know what you're talking about! You don't know, okay?" Connie shouted back. _How can he be so stupid? Doesn't he know __**anything**__ about Johnny? Doesn't he know how hard it was for him to leave us? Doesn't Peter realize that Johnny was pushed out?_ Connie fumed to herself. "You don't know! You have no idea what he's sacrificed for us! You don't know!" Connie shouted.

"Okay. I--I don't know," Peter said in surprise. _Why is she getting so worked up?_ He wondered. Meanwhile, in a sprawling ranch house in Deep Ellum, Texas, a fifteen-year old girl was doing the dishes. She hummed a country song. She was so glad to be alone. Things were so peaceful during this time of day. Presently, she heard footsteps and tensed. _ No, no, no, no, no, no. Please, please, please, please,_ she silently chanted. Things had been going so well so far.

"Tracey? Tracey girl, you here?" a man asked. Tracey tensed. No! Not again!

"Tracey?" the man asked, his voice getting an edge.

"Of course I'm here, Daddy. I'm just doing the dishes," Tracey answered. "Um…shouldn't you be getting ready for work, Daddy?" she queried.

"I called in sick," the man answered.

"Are--you feeling badly, Daddy? If so, I can make you some soup," Tracey offered, trying to sound normal. There was a chuckle.

"My good girl," her father purred, coming into the kitchen. "Come give Daddy some love," he encouraged, as he stood in the doorway.

"Daddy, I don't want to," Tracey responded, freezing. She tried to relax, but it was to no avail. She knew what those words meant.

"Come now, Tracey. Don't be that way," the man scolded, walking up. "Now, come give me some love," he instructed again.

"I don't want to, Daddy, and I'm not going to!" Tracey yelled, finally turning around. _Why can't he take the hint?_ _Why can't he leave me alone?_ she thought to herself. "I'm sick of this! Why don't you just leave me alone?" she shouted.

"Now, see here! I don't need any of your lip! Now you come to me and--" the man's eyes widened and he grabbed his arm.

"Daddy?" Tracey asked. What was happening? The man collapsed. "DADDY!" she shrieked. She ran to the phone and quickly phoned nine-one-one. At Thunder Karate, Trent Malloy, Carlos Sandoval, Marion "Butch" McMann, and Kim Sutter were getting ready to leave when the phone rang.

"I got it," Trent said. He went up to the phone. "Trent Malloy," he announced.

"Johnny?" a familiar voice asked.

"How did you get this number?" Trent hissed.

"Johnny, it's Daddy…he had a heart attack," the voice told him. Trent's face paled, and he sagged against the desk. _A man laughed leeringly as he walked into the room._ Trent gulped inaudibly and closed his eyes, trying to will away the memories.


	2. Tense Reunion

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by the trailer for the movie "Don't Tell". SOT belongs to CBS.

After a while, Trent blew out a breath and composed himself.

"What hospital?" he questioned.

"St. Francis in Deep Ellum," came the response.

"I'll be right there," Trent told her. He hung up the phone. "Guys, I gotta go. Something's come up," he continued.

"Everything okay?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah, fine. Just gotta go take care of somethin'," Trent lied. Then, before they could ask any questions, he grabbed his keys off of a desk, walked out, got into his light blue 1973 Corvette Stingray, started the engine, and drove off. As he drove, the man managed to stave off the memories, but just barely. He kept seeing the images, the flashes. Finally, he was at the hospital. With clouded eyes, he parked and then walked into the building and up to the reception desk.

"Hi. May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Brett Harding…he's my dad," Trent said anxiously. _No he's not! __**Thunder**__ is your dad!_ his mind berated him.

"He's in ICU. The rest of your family's already there," the receptionist said.

"Thanks," Trent stated.

"You need help finding it?" the receptionist queried.

"Nah, I got it," Trent answered, turning around. Then, he walked down the familiar halls. He stopped just outside the ICU door. He was about to go in when he was assaulted by memories. _A man was on top of a newly turned thirteen-year old boy. His Adam's apple constricted and he tried not to cry._

_"Johnny?" a voice questioned. A door opened and the young teen tensed. The man walked into room._

"Johnny?" the new voice broke through Trent's reverie. A woman who seemed to be a few years younger than him walked up.

"Hey, Con," Trent greeted. "Wow, you've grown," he noted. Constance "Connie" Harding hugged her brother tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here," Connie said emotionally.

"Why'd you call me, Con?" Trent demanded, pulling out of the embrace.

"He's your father. He needs you," Connie stated. Before Trent could respond, the door opened and a man younger than Connie approached them.

"What the heck are **you** doing here?" he demanded.

"I called him, Peter," Connie answered.

"What the heck did you do **that** for?" Peter asked sharply.

"He's his son too," Connie reminded their brother.

"He's no relative of ours! He left us and never looked back!" Peter shouted.

"Pete, you know why I left and why I stayed away," Trent stated, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"That's bull! You abandoned us plain and simple!" Peter shouted again.

"Stop it, both of you! We're here for Daddy," Connie reminded them. Peter turned around and opened the door. Connie and Trent followed him in.

"Hey…is that little Johnny I see?" Brett Harding questioned.

"Yes, Sir," Trent answered, stepping closer. Brett smiled.

"My boy's come home," he murmured. Tracey looked at her older siblings.

"You must be Tracey," Trent noted. "You probably don't remember me. You were pretty young when I went away," he continued.

"When you left us, you mean," Peter corrected hotly.

"Boys," Brett warned.

"Sorry, Sir," Peter and Trent chorused. Brett looked at his children. He was so glad to see them…especially Johnny. He had left them once. But now he was back. He had grown and had filled out nicely.

"Johnny…good to have you back, boy," Brett said. Trent's eyes focused on the floor. _Please move on. Please move on. Please move on_, he silently chanted. "Johnny, please look at me," the man requested. Unwillingly, Trent did as he was told. "Oh, Johnny," the man whispered fondly. He turned to his other children. "I'd like to speak to Johnny alone," he told them.

"No," Trent stated.

"Johnny," Brett warned. Everyone looked to Trent, unsure of what to do.

"Go ahead," he told them. One-by-one, the others left. Connie rubbed his arm reassuringly before exiting.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Peter told him, and then walked out. Once they were alone, Trent stared at him.

"Come--come closer," the man urged. Trent opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out. "Come closer," the man repeated. Unwillingly, Trent did so.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Just to see you. I missed you," the man said, reaching out to him.

"No, you just miss messin' with my head. I stood up to you and you can't stand that," came the response, as the young man stepped back.

"Don't you take that tone with me," the man warned.

"And what are you going to do about it…Daddy?" Trent dared. With surprising speed, Brett leaned over, grabbed Trent's arm, and pulled him closer.

"You listen good. You do as I say, or when I'm better, we'll play a little game," he hissed. Trent froze. The words pounded in his head. He knew **exactly** what the man meant. He jerked out of his father's grasp and hurried out the door.

"Johnny?" Connie queried.

"Don't call me again. I'm not part of this family anymore," Trent stated thickly.

"Johnny--" Connie began.

"My name is **Trent**! Trent Malloy! There **is** no Johnny!" Trent shouted. Then, before anyone could stop him, he ran out of the hospital and to the parking lot to where his car was. With shaking hands, he put the key in the ignition. It took him a couple of tries, but he finally managed to start the engine. He took off, Brett Harding's words repeating in his head. _"We'll play a little game. We'll play a little game. We'll play a little game."_ Trent let out a shaky breath. Unbidden, a memory came to the surface. _Fourteen-year old Johnny Harding lay cuffed to the bed, shirtless.____He panted nervously as his father sat on the bed_. _The man let the barrel of his pistol slide down the boy's chest and Johnny tried not to flinch at the coldness of the metal._ The sound of a blaring horn broke Trent's reverie.

"Wake up, idiot!" someone yelled.

"Come on, man. Don't lose it now," Trent coached himself. He managed to get home without further incident. Once inside his apartment, Trent sank to the floor, his legs no longer able to hold him as the memories came full force. As the images ran through his mind, the private investigator hung his head and cried.


	3. Not The Only Ones

DISCLAIMER

I think I forgot to mention it in the first two chaps, but this belongs to Chuck Norris, CBS, and Top Kick Productions.

Trent wasn't aware of falling asleep, but he must've, because the next thing he knew, he was being woken by the ringing of his phone. Making some muttering noises, he carefully got up and walked towards the phone and then picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked, as he rolled his shoulders, trying to work out the kinks that had appeared.

"Trent, where are you, buddy?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos?" Trent asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Butch, Kim, and I are at Thunder Investigations. What about you? Are you on the way or what?" Carlos wondered.

"Uh, no. I, uh--I'll be right there," Trent answered, and then hung up before his friend could protest. He grabbed his keys and headed for his car, and then drove it out. When he arrived at Thunder Karate, he found Carlos and Butch waiting for him.

"Where's Kim?" Trent asked.

"In with a client," Carlos answered.

"You all right, Trent? You don't look too good," Butch noted.

"I'm fine," Trent replied shortly. He went to his desk, ignoring the looks of confusion his friends were giving him. Suddenly, the office door banged open and a woman stomped out of the building.

"What was **that** all about?" Trent wondered as Kim also came out.

"Turned out her case entailed following her neighbor for the sole purpose of proving that her dog was digging up her flower beds," Kim answered in disgust. Trent, Carlos, and Butch stifled a laugh. Kim shot them all a dirty look.

"Weren't you wearing that yesterday?" she asked Trent.

"Drop it, Kim," came the response. Kim looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say a word. The day went by rather quickly, with the team taking on three new cases. At the end of the day, they started to close up. Suddenly, Kim looked up.

"Do you guys here something?" she questioned. The guys looked up and listened.

"Yeah," they chorused.

"It sounds like someone's running," Carlos added. Almost as soon as he said this, they all saw a fifteen-year old running to the door and then run in. Trent tensed, recognizing Tracey. _What's she doing here?_ he wondered.

"I'm sorry, but we're about to close up," Kim told her.

"Young lady, do your parents know you're here?" Butch demanded.

"I have to speak to Mr. Malloy--please," she said urgently.

"We can take it in the office," Trent told her. He led her to the back room and then closed the door.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing here, Tracey? I told the others that whatever you guys are going through it's got nothing to do with me," he reminded her.

"I wanna get Daddy. I wanna out him," Tracey told him.

"'Out him'? What are you talking about?" Trent questioned.

"You know what I'm talking about! You know what he does!" Tracey exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Trent denied.

"Johnny!" Tracey cried. Trent grabbed her arms tightly.

"Listen to me. That man who was back at the hospital--that man is dead! He's been dead for a long time. Now my name is Trent Malloy, and I don't know anyone named Harding. Now if you want to go to the police, I wish you the best of luck--I really do. But leave me out of this," he hissed. Tracey jerked out of the hold.

"I thought you understood! I thought you'd help me!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry. You were wrong," he told her. She ran out of the office and out of Thunder Karate.

"What happened?" Kim wondered.

"She didn't have a case and got upset when I said so, "Trent lied. Then, before anyone could question him, he walked past them, got into his car and got home. When he got there, he immediately started a kata. He couldn't believe Tracey had shown up at Thunder Investigations. And to ask for help in outing their dad no less. That was just crazy. Back at the hospital waiting room, Connie watched as Tracey paced around angrily.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Peter's right. Johnny's a jerk," the young girl said.

"Hey, that's no way to talk," she chided.

"He wouldn't even help!" Tracey cried.

"Help? What are you talking about?" Connie questioned.

"I want the whole world to know what Daddy's doing to me," Tracey declared.

"What?" Connie asked. _She's not--she's not saying what I think she's saying, is she?_ she wondered to herself. Wondering what was taking the girls so long, Peter came out.

"What's going on?" he wondered.

"Tracey, will you please explain your comment?" Connie requested.

"I refuse to take it anymore," Tracey told them.

"Take what anymore?" Peter asked; a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Daddy touching me," Tracey answered. Peter and Connie inhaled sharply, and then looked at each other, each feeling stricken. It wasn't just them anymore.


	4. Breaking Free And Staying Trapped

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Top Kick Productions and Chuck Norris. Inspired by the trailer for the movie "Don't Tell". I use a line from the Touched By An Angel episode "The Feather".

"Tracey, uh, how long has this been going on?" Connie wondered.

"Ever since I turned thirteen. I'm just so sick of it," Tracey answered.

"Just so that I'm clear on what you want: you want us to call the police and tell them what Dad's been doing to you," Peter said.

"Yes. I want to come clean about him touching me," Tracey answered. Peter blew out a breath and messed up his hair with his hands.

"I don't know, Trace. I mean, what happens in the family--" he started to say.

"Stays in the family," Connie finished. "Man, he's been feedin' us that trash since the cradle!" she continued in disgust. "I say we do it. I say we fight back. I say we show Daddy that we're not children anymore," she insisted. Then, she grabbed her sister's hand and started for the door. _Could we do it? Could we really tell everyone what Dad's done to us?_ Peter wondered. The man had sworn them all to secrecy, said it was just a family thing. No one was supposed to know. But things were different now. He had hurt Tracey…after swearing that he had stopped with him. Peter's mouth curved into a grin. Yeah, out Dad. It'd feel dang good.

"Hey, wait for me," he said, hurrying to catch up with his sisters. "You really want to do this?" he questioned.

"Yes," the younger girl replied.

"All right, then. We'll help you," he promised. They got into a car and Peter drove them out. His mind wandered. He couldn't believe that they were actually going to do this. Had they all gone crazy? They all knew the consequences. _Peter whimpered as he scooted backward. Brett Harding cracked a whip menacingly._

_"You are going to __**pay**__, boy," he_ _threatened. Peter's throat muscles constricted and he shivered in fright._

"Peter, watch it!" Connie's exclamation as well as a blaring horn broke the man out of his reverie. With his own cry, Peter quickly straightened out the wheel.

"Are you okay, Peter?" Tracey questioned.

"I'm all right, Trace. Just a bad memory," Peter replied. The girl leaned over to squeeze his shoulder, and then settled back in her seat. She couldn't believe she had gotten the courage to do this…and that Connie and Peter were willing to help. Now if they could just get Johnny on board. She sighed and slumped in her seat. She didn't know what she was thinking. Johnny had made it perfectly clear that he wanted no part of any of this. And now that she thought about it, it wasn't really like she could blame him. Their dad was a sick freak. Of course he'd want to forget all about it. Connie glanced in her rearview mirror.

"You okay?" she questioned.

"I'll be okay after we report him," came the response. Soon after, they reached the local precinct. Peter parked the car and they all got out and walked into the building.

"May I help you?" the desk sergeant questioned.

"Yes. Um, I'd, uh--like to press charges against my father," Tracey replied.

"For what?" the desk sergeant asked. Tracey attempted to speak but no sound came out. She tried again.

"Se--sexual abuse," she admitted.

"Hold on. Let me get you a female detective. I think that'll make this a little easier on you," the desk sergeant told her. He then went over to one of the other desks and after saying something to one of the women, and then they came back to the trio.

"You said you wanted to press charges against your father?" the female officer asked. Tracey nodded and then told her story, as Peter and Connie occasionally interjected with their own tales. Back at Thunder Investigations, Trent aimlessly sifted through the paperwork. He couldn't get the look on Tracey's face out of his head. She had looked so hurt, angry, and betrayed. And could he blame her? He had basically told her that she was on her own. But she didn't understand. He **couldn**'**t** tell. His throat muscles constricted as a memory came back to him. _Johnny began storming towards the front door when Brett grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back._

_"Let go of me," the boy demanded._

_"I don't want you getting any bright ideas, boy. You connect me, I connect you," Brett warned. Johnny froze. "You hurt Connie just like I did."_ The last four words repeated in Trent's head. Then, with an angry and agonized yell, he knocked the papers and his belongings onto the floor. Once he got started, he couldn't stop. He continued to throw things across the room and to punch and kick the furniture. He panted as he looked around the room. Then, covering his face with a hand, he sank back into his seat, unaware that Butch, Kim, and Carlos had witnessed the whole thing.


	5. Becoming Free

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by a video trailer on youtube. Belongs to CBS, Top Kick Productions, and Chuck Norris. I only own the plot and characters and anything else you don't recognize. As far as I know, I made up the name of dinner where Connie and Peter work. I got the name DiNardo from NCIS witch belongs to CBS.

Carlos cleared his throat and Trent jumped to his feet and turned around.

"H--how long have you guys been standing there?" he wondered.

"Long enough to make us glad we weren't in that office," Butch answered. Trent blew out a breath and messed up his hair with a hand.

"Yeah, I sure made a mess, huh?" he laughed.

"Boy howdy on that one, man," Carlos confirmed.

"Sorry, guys. I'll, uh--I'll pay to get it fixed," Trent apologized.

"Yeah. You bet you will," Kim responded. "We can't afford to lose any more money," she continued. Trent rolled his eyes. _She's crazy,_ he thought to himself. Carlos cleared his throat again and Kim had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Look, guys, my head's not in the right space, so I'm just gonna head out," Trent told them.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Butch agreed. Trent began to walk off, but Carlos grabbed his arm. Confused, the private investigator looked at the ex-cop.

"'Mano, if you need me--" Carlos began.

"Yeah, I know, man," Trent assured him. Then, he continued on his way out. As he drove back to his house, Trent's mind wandered. He couldn't believe Tracey was actually going to tell the police about their father. Was she crazy? She'd never win. He'd only hurt them all even more. She should just leave well enough alone. He sighed. He didn't know what to do. He could understand why Tracey wanted to escape their father, but she had to know that this wasn't the way to do it. You couldn't fight him. It was either walking out like he had or dying. Back at the hospital, two officers walked up to the desk.

"Do you know where we can find Brett Harding?"

"ICU," the receptionist answered.

"Thank you," the officer said. Then, they walked to the room as a nurse was checking up on Harding.

"Uh, if you think you're moving this man, think again. He just had a massive heart attack," the nurse told them.

"Oh. Well, I **am** sorry to hear that, but we **do** have to place him under arrest," the first officer responded.

"Arrest? For what?" Brett demanded.

"Sexual abuse of your daughter, Tracey Harding," the second officer replied. The nurse blanched. Sexual abuse? What a creep.

"What? That's crazy!" Brett objected.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" Brett fumed silently as he listened to the officers. _I can't believe she did this! I thought I could trust her!_ he thought.

"Do you understand these rights as they have been said to you?" the first officer finally asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Brett huffed. _Well, at least they can't arrest me. I'm a sick man_, he thought smugly.

"Nurse, can we talk to you?" the officers requested.

"Yes, of course," the nurse accepted. They pulled her aside.

"I know we can't put him in jail, but we need to make sure that he doesn't at least **try** to escape," an officer said.

"That makes sense," the nurse stated. She finished up what she was doing and then walked out as the officers stationed themselves outside the door. Brett Harding glared. Those stupid cops, always sticking their noses into other people's business. He couldn't believe that they were actually listening to Tracey. Meanwhile, at school, Tracey could hardly look at anybody. Yeah, no one had found out what her father had done, but they probably would soon. It was junior high: news always traveled fast.

"Hey, are you okay?" one of her friends asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Tracey answered.

"You sure?" the girl questioned.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go before the late bell rings," Tracey said, and they took off. At Millie's Bar And Grill, Connie and Peter went about their business in silence. Suddenly, a man laughed. Startled, Connie jumped and dropped the plates she was carrying and they shattered. With an exclamation of annoyance, she bent down to pick them up.

"Hey, you all right?" Sally Jenkins, one of her co-workers, asked, kneeling down to help her. Peter did the same.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Connie assured. "Sorry about the mess," she apologized.

"Hey, no worries. You know the boss didn't really like these plates anyways," Peter responded. They laughed. "Hey, if you're worried about Tracey, you don't have to be. She's a strong girl. Stronger than you or me," he continued.

"Yeah, she is," Connie agreed with a soft smile. "Do you--do you think Johnny will do anything?" she questioned. Peter exhaled sharply, and then silently counted to ten.

"I don't know," he answered. At his apartment, Trent paced around his living room. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't even sure if Tracey had gone through with her decision to out their father. And even if she had, what could any of them do? The charges wouldn't stick. They never did. He was too powerful. Suddenly, Trent was hit with a memory.

"_Johnny, Johnny, Johnny," Brett leered. Johnny lay on the floor where his father had thrown him. Brett let out a scoff. "Did you __**really**__ think they'd believe you?" he asked. Before Johnny could answer,_ _he was hauled to his feet._

"_Looks like we're gonna have to play a little game," Brett warned._

"_No. No, please. Dad, please," Johnny begged. _ Trent made a gagging noise and raced towards his bathroom, where he immediately upchucked. _The games. He--he played them with me, Pete, and Connie. I wonder--I wonder if he did the same thing to Tracey_, he thought to himself. He--he had to--he had to know. Panting shakily, he stood up and headed for the kitchen, where he had left his cell phone on the counter. With trembling hands, he dialed a number.

"Hello?" an officer asked.

"Yeah, I think I may have some information on a case one of your officers is currently working on," Trent told them.

"Oh, yeah, what?" the officer questioned.

"I, uh, I believe you're uh--investigating a man named Brett Harding," Trent responded.

"How did you know that name?" the officer asked suspiciously.

"I know everything there is to know about Brett Harding…I'm his son…Jonathan," Trent told him.

"Okay, I'll transfer you to Casey DiNardo. She's the officer handling the case," the officer told him. Trent waited until he was transferred.

"Detective DiNardo. How may I help you?" he heard a woman ask.

"Yeah, uh--my name is Jonathan Harding. I understand you're investigating my father," Trent said.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Detective DiNardo confirmed.

"I have some information concerning him that I think you should know. What precinct do you work at?" Trent questioned. She gave him the address and he hung up, went to his car, started the engine, and then drove off. When he got to Precinct 44, he parked in a visitor's spot and then walked into the precinct and up to the desk sergeant.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for a Detective DiNardo," Trent stated.

"May I ask who's looking for her?" the man asked snidely.

"It's okay, Trevor. We agreed to meet," a voice answered. Trent turned around to see a Caucasian woman around 5'7 with dark hair. She led him to an interrogation room.

"Sorry about Trevor. He's had a rough day," Detective DiNardo apologized, leading him in.

"It's okay. I understand," Trent said, sitting down.

"So, why don't you tell me what's going on?" Detective DiNardo suggested, also sitting down. Trent blew out a breath.

"Well, it--it all started--the--the day I turned thirteen…" And with that, Trent told his story. Detective DiNardo listened as he told her about the sex, the torture, how when he and Connie had reached a certain age, their father had made them have sex with each other.

"And then Peter reached the same age Connie had been when--when--and I couldn't do it again…so I left," Trent revealed.

"Then what happened?" Detective DiNardo questioned.

"Thunder Malloy found me. I--I just wanted to forget everything. I--I didn't--want--" Trent stammered.

"You didn't want to be Jonathan Harding anymore," Detective DiNardo finished in realization.

"Jonathan Harding was a scared, **weak**, little boy who didn't have the guts to stand up to his father! Trent Malloy was the son of a preacher, who got into a little bit of trouble as a kid, and got into the Martial Arts. It was a better life," Trent answered emotionally. He blew out a breath and ran a hand over his face. Then, a lifetime of emotions was released as he sobbed.


	6. Finally Over

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to CBS and Top Kick Productions. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. As far as I know, I made up the name of Tracey's school. I realize things have been rushed, and I apologize, but that's just how it worked out. I also realize that the rest of the Malloy family has been ignored, but that was because I was focusing more on Trent's/Johnny's relationship with his biological family. I use a line from _The Lost Boys_ 'cause it was just perfect for the fic.

A few days later, Trent pulled up the driveway to Connie and Peter's house.

"What's **he** doing here?" Peter wondered.

"Stop it, Peter," Connie chided. They walked to the driveway.

"How'd you find this place?" Peter wondered.

"Map Quest," Trent answered.

"All right, so what do you want?" Peter demanded.

"I told them the truth, Con--about everything," Trent told them.

"Everything?" Connie questioned.

"**Everything**," Trent emphasized. He drew his younger sister into a hug. "I'm sorry, Connie. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't get you and the others out. I'm so sorry," he continued emotionally. Peter looked at his siblings and exhaled shakily.

"Finally. You've--you've admitted it," he said. "Thank you," he continued.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I'm so sorry," Trent said again. Peter walked up to them and they took him into the hug.

"I'm--I'm sorry, Johnny. I should've known you had your own reasons. I can't believe I--" Peter began to apologize.

"It's okay, little brother. It's okay," Trent interrupted. "I gotta know though, did--did Tracey have to--" he began to ask.

"No! No. I made sure of that," Connie interrupted.

"Good. Good," Trent said in relief. Peter looked at his older siblings in confusion. What were they talking about? Trent saw Peter's puzzled expression and pulled away.

"I think we all got a lot to talk about," he stated. With that, they all went into the house and then sat on the living room couch.

"Pete, you know how Dad made us play those games?" Trent questioned.

"Yeah, I'm scared to death of knives know thanks to him," Peter said bitterly.

"And I can't even watch the Indiana Jones movies because of the whip he used on me," Connie added.

"I need to know two things that are very important--one: Connie, did you and Peter have to--" Trent began.

"No, after you left, he seemed to lose interest," Connie interrupted.

"Thank God for small favors," Trent sighed. Then, "The games--did he play them with Tracey?"

"Yeah, he played them with Tracey. She told us everything and then she told Officer DiNardo," Connie confirmed.

"And then we told her what happened to **us**," Peter added.

"So that's it. She knows that he went through the whole family," Trent commented.

"So, what do we do now?" Connie wondered.

"I guess we wait," Trent said. Meanwhile, at Eastman High, Tracey walked along the halls, not looking at anybody. By now, her father's arrest had made the papers. She got her books out of her locker and headed for history class.

"Hey, Tracey!" a girl shouted. Tracey turned around.

"Oh. Hi, Shelly," she grinned. "What's up?" she wondered, as they kept walking.

"Oh, nothing much," Shelly answered. "I **do** have a question though," she continued.

"What?" Tracey wondered.

"Your father--did he really do what the papers are saying he did?" Shelly asked. Without a word, Tracey nodded and Shelly blanched. "Ugh. How horrible. And I always thought he was so nice," Shelly commented.

"Yeah. He had everyone fooled," Tracey whispered as they entered the room and sat at their desks. The teacher began the lecture, but Tracey couldn't even say what it was about. Her mind was only focused on the upcoming trial. The rest of day was the same. After the final bell, Tracey and Shelly walked towards the entrance. To their surprise, Connie's car was already there.

"Wow. She got here fast," Shelly commented.

"Yeah," Connie agreed. _I wonder if anything's wrong_, she thought. "I'll see you later," she said, and then hurried to the car.

"Hey, Trace," Connie greeted, as the younger girl got in.

"Hey," Tracey acknowledged. Then, as they drove off, "What's going on?"

"Pete and I have got a surprise for you when we get home," Connie answered.

"A surprise?" Tracey asked in confusion.

"Don't worry. This is good," Connie assured. Tracey looked at her older sister in confusion, but received no answer. Finally, they were home. Connie parked, and the two went in. Tracey stopped when she saw Trent.

"What's **he** doing here?" she asked bitterly.

"I told--**everything**," he answered.

"You--you did?" she questioned. "But I thought you didn't--"

"I didn't. But I realized I had to," Trent interrupted.

"I--I don't understand," Tracey stammered. Trent sighed as he raked his hair with his hands.

"You were so young when I left. I--I had to get out. I was gonna tell, but--but the things--that he made me do to--to Connie, he threatened--" he began.

"**That**'**s** why?" she interrupted. "Because he made you have sex with me? That's why you kept quiet?" she questioned. Peter and Tracey looked at each other, and then walked up to the two. "Johnny, that wasn't your fault," she told him, taking his hand into hers.

"If I connected him, he was gonna connect me," Trent confessed.

"Johnny, it wasn't your fault," Connie repeated.

"I'm sorry, Con. I just didn't want anyone that I had hurt you like that," Trent said emotionally.

"Johnny, it wasn't your fault," Connie told him, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, little sister. I shouldn't have been so weak. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Trent apologized again, pulling her close. Feeling wetness on brother's face, Connie looked up, and then wiped them away.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault," she assured him. Peter and Tracey joined them and wrapped their siblings in a hug, just standing there. Several months later, the Harding family sat in a courtroom, having just revealed their whole ordeal, including what the man had forced Trent and Connie to do to each other.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have, your honor," the spokesperson answered. Then, they stood up and read the verdict: guilty on all accounts.

"YES!" Trent, Connie, Peter, and Tracey shouted together. They laughed in shock and relief as the man was led away.

"Thank you. Thank **you**," Trent said emotionally.

"It's over. It's over," Connie said in the same tone. Everyone was dismissed and they all walked out.

"Johnny, uh--**Trent**, thanks for everything," Connie told him.

"It's no problem," Trent said.

"Jo--Trent, are we going to see you again?" Tracey wondered.

"Yeah, you guys can come by any time," Trent assured. He sighed. "Look guys, I know I acted like a jerk about being a Harding and everything, and I'm sorry. I spent so much time trying to forget everything that had happened to me, that I lost sight of all of you. And I won't let that happen again. I promise," he continued.

"Welcome back, big brother," Connie commented.

"It's good to be back, little sister," Trent stated. With that, the four siblings walked down the stairs.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or osmeone you know has been sexually assaulted, contact the RAINN national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
